Together Again
by Jessicarose6661
Summary: It has been four years since The Joker left Harley Quinn outside of the GCPD, now he has returned to win her back, but now she has connections with Batman and Robin. Will she destroy her new found friendship for a crazy ex-lover?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Do your friends call you Harley?" He spoke softly to me.  
"I-I don't have a lot of friends" I replied, in a shaky voice.  
"Well, Harley, you do now" He smile spread wider than I've ever seen it.

That was when I felt the real connection, when he called me his friend. That was a long time ago, I don't think we're friends anymore, although I'd take him back in an instant if I had the chance, after shooting him a few times. Last time I saw him he left me for dead outside GCPD, said I deserved this for ruining his plans. Four years ago to the day. Fours years I've been stuck inside here, and I can feel myself returning to somewhat normal. They've been testing me a lot, and they can see the change too, said I'll be out of here in the next 2 months, under protection from him, but do I really want that? I don't know. It would be nice to return back to Dr. Harleen Quinzell, psychiatrist to the psycho's. I can have my job back if I want it.

"Harley Quinn" A voice shouted to me.  
"It's Harleen now, thank you very much." I shouted back, irritated by the name he called me.  
"There's someone here to see you." The voice shouted back  
"I don't want to see them." I obviously got ignored as I could see a shadow creep closer, From what I could see, it was a male.  
"No, stay away from me!" I shouted at the unknown shadow. "I don't want any visitors!" I was screaming now. What if it was him? What if he was here to beat me black and blue again?

"Harleen, there's no need to be frightened" A dark but alluring voice said to me. "I am only here to assess you on behalf of your psychiatrist."  
"Wh-who are you? What do you want with me? Please don't hurt me!" I was crying, I couldn't stand anymore pain. The shadow turned into a figure. Someone who I recognised. "Don't come near me."  
"Harleen, stop this now, I am not here to hurt you." The figure spoke, I could see his dark eyes, eyes that I remember. It was him. The one who dragged me to Blackgate.  
"B-B-B-" I stuttered  
"Hush, there's no need to worry, I just want to talk and see how you're doing." He said quietly, trying not to frighten me anymore than I already was. I knew this figure, He was neither good nor evil. He was the in between. The one who brought harm to people, bad people, in the name of good, but he was no saint.  
"You want to know how I'm doing, huh? I'll tell you how I'm doing, everyday I'm frightened in case that mad man comes in here and does what he did to me again. You see these scars? They were from him. He did this to me and called it discipline, tough love if you will." I was sobbing now, remembering everything that he did to me, the broken bones, the cuts and bruises.  
"It's okay, he wont get you here, he's had no activity for a long time. Possibly gone out of Gotham now, you are safe." He whispered. He knew where the psychotic clown was.  
"You better be sure of that. He will come back when he finds out that you've been to seem me. I'm sure of that" I replied in a hushed tone, making sure only he could hear me. "Keep a watch out. I worry for you."  
"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."  
"I'm sure you can, with that fractured wrist of yours." I winked at him. I still knew how to do my job.  
He looked me up and down three times, scanning me. I knew what that suit could do, he was assessing me with gadgets, making sure that I was back to sanity.  
"I'm done here. I'll speak to your psychiatrist and he'll be down to see you within the next few days. Goodbye Harleen."  
"Bye Batman." I laughed a little at the fact that they sent him down here.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

I was resting in my bed, I didn't know what to do with myself, the only thing I could think about is my twisted ex-lover, if you could even call him that, the times he beat me and made me feel like I was worthless, and the times where he's hold me close and tell me I was his only one and make me feel like I was something special. I remember the last thing he said before shoving me out of the car with broken bones, deep cuts and bruises, the words that poison my mind "You never meant anything to me, you worthless waste of space, this is for disobeying and ruining everything we've tired to do."  
That's when I stopped feeling our connection. Each scar that I have is a little reminder of how much of a bad person he was, each scar is a little piece of me that is lost.  
I drift off into sleep, not dreaming anything. There was nothing to dream about when you have everything taken away from you. Nothing but pitch black emptiness.

 **3 A.M.**

"HA...HA...HAAA..." Laughter filled the halls. Echoing down to my holding room.  
"HA...HA...HAA" The laughter gets loud, surely to be coming closer to me.  
"HA..HA..HAAARLEY" Please tell me I'm dreaming this can't be happening. I hit the panic button that was placed in my room. I can now hear footsteps, I hit the panic button again and again.  
"HARLEY... DADDY'S HERE" I feel tears running down my face, knowing that no one will come and rescue me. Someone has got to be around, but I don't want to scream as he will know where I am. I hide behind my bed, hoping he wouldn't see me.  
"Harley" His voice has now turned to a whisper. "Harley I know you're here somewhere, come out my little pumpkin." I want to scream at him, tell him to leave.  
"Hmmm.. An empty room, now that's not right. There must be someone here.. HA." He snickered, does he know I'm here?  
"Oh Harley, I know you're here somewhere, you're release date isn't until tomorrow, so you have to be here." No, he can't know I'm here, there's no way he'd know. "Do I have to come in there and drag you out?" I can't take this anymore.  
I crawl from my hiding place but sit as far away as I could from the door, not looking up, as much as I want to peek at him, I couldn't do it.  
"Oh Harley, What have they done to you my little pooh" He said, feigning sadness.  
"My name is Harleen. What do you want?" I said through my teeth.  
"Harleen? No, no one who comes in here reverts back to who they were!" He shouted at me shaking the door. "You are still my Harley Quinn!"  
"I was never yours" I cried, looking directly at him, my breathing stopped.  
"What's wrong pooh? Surprised to see me now?" He said with a grin from ear to ear.  
His body was like a master piece, structured to perfection, toned but muscular, he had been tattooed, so many tattoos, his hair cut and slicked back. His suit was different, not the purple suit and yellow shirt, but red shirt and silver suit, his shirt open so I could see his perfected body. I couldn't breathe.  
"Pumpkin? Do you need help?" He said in a dark voice.  
"Leave.. Me.. Alone" I managed to choke out. He burst into laughter, that horrible cackle of his, it made my head hurt, then I saw a shadow creep up behind him, I tried not to look at it, not to draw too much attention to this figure who was coming to my aid. I know who it was, but so did he.  
He drew out a gun and held it to the left of him.  
"Not so quick, batsy boy." He said in a stern voice. "Come any closer and she gets hurt"  
The shadowed figure didn't reply, but stood there in complete silence.  
"What's the matter ol' boy? Got nothing to say? HAHAHA, you've always got something to say"  
The man at my door suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Bats, cat got your tongue?" Only he could see the humor in that.  
I sat there waiting for what seemed like forever, eventually the clown turned away from my room and I was quickly swept up. Batman had pulled me up to the next level, so who was that stood near my room, we could hear my ex-lover walk away from the door, not even noticing that I had gone. "Batsy! Why aren't you speaking to me!?" He called, starting to run to where the shadow leads. "WHAT!?"we heard him scream, that was our time to move, I was swept up and was suddenly flying through the air, or that's what it felt like.  
"Harley! Where did you go?" He sang to me.  
"We need to get out of here" I whispered to my saviour. He only nodded in reply. He did not take me out of black gate, though we headed higher up in the building, to where the offices were.  
"There's a panic room in the chiefs office. If I can get you there before we encounter our old friend, you should be safe." the caped crusader said in a quite tone, indicating that I should be quiet too.  
A voice came over the speakers.  
"Give me back my girl Batman." We kept heading up, knowing that he was only a floor below us, my hero tried to go faster but I could tell he was nearly over his limit.  
"Just one more floor" I spoke to him. "We're nearly there"  
We burst through the top floors door, heading towards the chiefs office.  
Right there in front of the door was the man we were running from, spinning a gun on his finger. He wasn't looking at us, but he knew we were there.  
"Give her to me Bats, and we will all walk away from this."  
"If you really wanted her, you wouldn't have left her outside fighting for her life."  
"Ah, yes, I know. A very bad move I agree, but at the time, I had no need for her, but after spending four years and a day away from her, it takes it toll. Now give her to me."  
Batman threw me back, out of the way of the firing line. I heard myself hit the wall hard, breaking a bone in my body, but I couldn't feel which one as I was running off of adrenaline now, knowing I had to make it into that panic room.  
"If you want her, you have to deal with me first."  
"Fine by me batsy old boy"  
Batman engaged into battle with this horrid man, shots were fired and punches were thrown, but they kept at it. One question came into my mind. Why was Batman doing this for me?  
I saw my chance to make a run for the door. I stood up feeling which bone I'd broken. Left Rib just under my breast. It hurt but I knew I could make it. I set off running with the door in my sight, but what I wasn't expecting was someone to come flying out at me, knocking me into another room.  
Robin had been hiding up here. Batman and himself knew this was going to happen.  
"What are you doing?" I whimpered, clutching onto my broken bone.  
"I couldn't just let you run through that fight. You could have been killed" Robin whispered loudly at me.  
"Why are you even doing this for me?" I asked, looking robin dead in the eyes.  
"Because we care about your well being" he answered honestly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I was getting angry now.  
"Well, we didn't want you to go back to that man, after everything he did to you, we couldn't let that happen again. Even though you were a bad 'guy' you were still a victim of his crimes."

"Ugh, get out of my way, I need to get to the chiefs office"  
Outside we could hear the fight raging on, until we heard a blood curdling crack and the man I used to love laugh as loud as he could. Robin ran out side to find Batman on the floor holding onto his leg. He had broken it. I ran out and jumped over the crazed man grabbing his gun.  
"You have to stop this now. You're taking this too far." I said looking at the man dead in his eyes.  
"Oh Harley, you do know the way to my heart. Empty threats and holding a gun to my face." He looked at me with his seductive eyes.  
"Oh, Joker" I whispered, feeling like I was melting.  
"Robin get her before he does" Batman called. Robin ran towards me and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back behind Batman. He shook me violently.  
"Harleen, Snap out of it!" Robin was shouting at me, from then on all I could remember was his laughter. My Puddin'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. 

I woke up, back in my room, the hole where Batman had pulled me up had gone. It all seemed like a dream, I hope it was. I got up out of my bed and looked through the door.  
"Hey, you!" I called, a guard turned round and looked at me. "What time is it?"  
"Err... Eleven Thirty, miss" He called back. How long was I out for? I walked back over to my bed to lie down, when I noticed something under my pillow. A letter.

 _Hi, pumpkin.  
You wont remember last night, but I paid you a little visit.  
I can't wait to see you when you get out, my dearest.  
There's a little present under the bed for you.  
J.  
_  
I looked under the bed to find a small box, it was the kind jewellery came in. What's he giving me now? I opened the smooth leather lid to find a necklace there, gold with an inscription. 'J+HQ' is all it had. How did this get here? I stuffed the necklace back in the box and hid it down my shirt.  
"Miss, Harleen Quinzell?" A man holding papers came into my room. "How you feeling sweetheart?" He asked, come to think of it, my ribs did hurt a lot.  
"Sore, but I'm doing fine, doctor" I replied.  
"Good. How do you feel about taking a little walk?"  
We walked out of the room and up to the top floor. There was no evidence of last night, but I do remember his laugh. He must have been here.  
"Now, Miss Quinzell, after having you assessed, we feel that it is the right time for you to be back in the open world. We have a safe house set up for you on the east side of Gotham, away from any criminal activity. Now we ask you to stay in the safe house, for at least 2 weeks before going into the city." The doctor spoke to me. I didn't speak back, I was taking all of this in. He was right, I was being released today, and he was waiting for me. I was handed all sorts of release papers, after about 20 minutes of signing, I came to the last one. Where it stated who my personal protection officer was, to my surprise it didn't say anyone's name.  
"Excuse me, but no one is going to be protecting me" I said, confused.  
"That just means that there will be a moving rota." The doctor explained. Something didn't feel right.  
I was taken back to my room with a small suitcase, I was able to pack up anything that I had been give during my time here, only a few things, mainly letters. I was walked to the front gate, where different doctors and psychiatrists said their goodbyes and gave me hugs.  
I was then escorted to a car with tinted windows. I assume this was the car that was taking me to my safe house. We drove for a good twenty minutes before finally stopping outside a block of flats and I was handed keys and a bit of paper which read '4c', must me my flat number, I thanked the driver and headed up to my new home. Walking inside, it was fully furnished for me, with my old clothes already in drawers and food in the cupboards. A note was left for me.

 _We hope you find it comfortable here.  
Please call us if you have any problems.  
Com. Jim Gordon._

I was too busy taking everything in to notice a man stood in a dark corner of the room, standing tall and mysterious.  
"I see you made it safely." He said.  
"Do you like sneaking into peoples homes and scaring them?" I asked, cross about the fact he didn't so much to think as to let me know he was there.  
"I'm sorry. I should have said something. Here I want you to have this." He handed me a metal box with a yellow button on it. "If you need me, I'll be here quicker that the police. Press the button and it'll send a signal straight to my bat suit."  
"So it's a panic button?" I asked, feeling a little stupid.  
"Essentially, yes it is." With that he ran towards the window and jumped out of it.  
"Nice seeing you too Batman!" I shouted, what an ass.

It took a while to settle in, it felt like I lived here all my life, but not at all. A strange feeling. I cured up on the sofa and cried, I cried because I had lost everything and everyone I had all for some lunatic. I pulled the necklace out of my shirt and studied it, the carving was done by hand, meaning he must have done it himself. It glittered in the light, sparkling like a golden diamond. It was very sweet but I couldn't find it in myself to wear it. I took it into the bedroom and placed it on the dresser. I will never wear it but I will keep it, as it is the last sentimental thing I have from him. I took my shirt off, leaving me in only my bra and jeans, as looked at the scars, how deep they were and how ugly they looked. How could I let someone do this to me? I now know that he never loved me, not like I loved him.  
Just as I started crying, there was a knock at my front door, reluctantly I went to answer it, there was nothing there but a huge box, the tag on it read 'To Miss Quinzell, We hope you're settling in okay. From GCPD' That's very thoughtful of them, I wonder what they have given me. I dragged the box into the living space, it was very heavy, so it must mean that it is as big as it looks. I let it sit there for a minute, I wanted to know what it was, but at the same time I didn't. I felt sick with nerves.  
After a few minutes my nausea went away and I walked up to the box and grasped the small amount of tape that was holding the lid shut. I ripped it off and opened it. I was a slightly smaller box that was painted green, an odd colour. I removed the cardboard and carefully placed my hands on the lid of the wooden box, I hope this isn't something bad, I opened up the box and something jumped out at me, throwing me backwards and knocking my head on the coffee table, all I saw from then on was darkness.

I woke up laying on my bed, with a cold flannel upon my head. Who had put me here? I sure didn't get here myself, I managed to sit up, there was someone sat at my dresser, I couldn't tell who it was, as they had a hat and a high collar jacket on.  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice rasping.  
" You'll never guess who." They replied in a familiar voice as they turned round to reveal themselves.  
"How did you find me?" I screamed, reaching for the panic button in my pocket, finding it wasn't there.  
"Looking for this?" He help up the metal box. "Batsy lead me to you, my dearest. Funny that, The good guy letting the bad guy know where he is."  
"What are you talking about?" I yelled at him.  
"Batsy has a tracking device on him, shame it only works when he is outdoors, but still good non-the-less as he lead me straight to you" He smiled wide.  
"What do you want from me Joker?" I backed right up to the head of the bed.  
"Why, I want you darling. I always have"  
"But, I am nothing to you, worthless as you said"  
"Things change, and I need you." he pounced onto the bed, dropping the metal box in front of me. "If you don't want me then let him know I am here"  
I looked hesitantly at the box, not knowing what he's done to it. I kicked it to the floor.  
"Mmmmm so you do want me, do you?" He laughed at me, looking me in the eyes. He crawled up to my face, his lips inches from mine. "How much do you want me, pumpkin?" He licked his lips and looked at me with his seductive eyes. "If you really want me, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He got closer to my face, our noses touching each other. "Come and get me pooh"  
I wanted to kiss this crazy man so much, but I know it would create tension between batman and I, also I liked the idea of secret meetings for me and the Joker, it was... sexy.  
"Well baby, what you going to do?" He asked in a low tone, not looking at me.  
"I-I don't know" I replied, feeling intense affection for him, my hands were trembling.  
"Awe pooh, you're shaking, here let me warm you up" He placed his cold hands against mine, holding them together. I could feel my hands getting warm underneath his. He's never held me so gently before, could he have changed?  
" You know what baby, I'm thinking that you'd like it a bit more if I slipped into something more comfortable" I whispered against his lips, teasing him a little. He smiled wide, I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I got up and walked into the bathroom, swaying my hips, knowing he was watching my every move. Luckily he hadn't take my phone from my pockets and I quickly moved out of sight and began a text, alerting batman of the jokers presence here. I was about to hit send before realising that I could have a bit more fun first. Standing in front of the door, where I knew he could see my shadow, I started to slip off my shirt, I heard his breath catch in his throat. I then proceeded to remove my clothing slowly, thinking of when would be a good time to alert batman. I walked out of view again, going to grab my sexiest underwear. I decided to send the text now, knowing I'd have a bit more time before they got here to make the joker vulnerable.  
"Oh baby, what is taking you so long? I'm dying here" I heard joker call. I walked back into the doorway and opened it, making a sexy pose.  
"How do I look Puddin'?" I asked softly.  
"Delicious, my dear. Come over here and sit on daddy's lap"  
I climbed onto the bed and sat on his lap, batting my eyes at him.  
"I know you've told batsy I'm here, little girl" He threw me down onto the bed, holding my arms above my head. "Why did you do that!? I thought you wanted me!" He was screaming at me, tears rolling down my face. I was wrong, he didn't change. He must have realised that he had hurt me again as he scooped me up into his arms and held me, not speaking. We heard a bang on the door.  
"Shit! We don't have time today my dear, I will be back for you, maybe not here, but I will find you." He placed a kiss on my head and a card down my cleavage, and with that, he was gone.  
The door burst open as I hid the card he left.  
"Where is he!?" Why is everyone shouting at me today? I pointed out of the window, Robin looked over the sill, we could hear a car speeding off with a very familiar laughter. Robin threw himself out of the window and shot the grapple gun. "I'll kill him!" he screamed as he moved away from the window.  
"What's with him?" I looked towards Batman. He just shrugged and followed Robins lead, again I was alone. I went back into he bathroom and took off the underwear and decided a hot shower was needed. I let the water fall over me, not washing myself, wishing that joker was here with her. She had made a mistake. After sorting myself out, I climbed into my bed and curled up under the sheets. It smelled like him, I took deep breaths in, savouring the smell in her lungs. Eventually she fell asleep, dreaming of her pale white loon, of how tender and loving he was. How I wished to have him back here with her I needed him like an addict needed their drugs. He was intoxicating me, again, but I loved every minute of him being there with her, only I wished I could spend more time with him. I have to get out of this sick infatuation, he shouldn't mean a thing to me, but he is my everything. I have no one else. Please come back to me. 


End file.
